Expect the Unexpected
by WolfGirl.1989
Summary: Bella runs after Laurent comes for her, she builds a stronger character when she meets Peter. Love, Confronting the past and lemons thrown in. Rated M for Lang and Lemons for later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, just play around with them**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1

I love the heat... It's all I seem to think about. Ok so maybe it doesn't help that I'm driving through Texas (coming up to Austin I believe) in this beat up red tank, that the only thing I have as air con is keeping my windows open. However the best part about heat... sun... No vampires will be sneaking up on me in the day time I will tell you that!

Unfortunately this all started when HE left me. I'm still not completely back to myself but I kind of gave myself a mental slap once I was almost Laurent's dinner, I still don't understand why he ran from those wolfs, but I wasn't sticking around for him to come back for me once he was through with them!

I stumbled my way back to the truck, went back to my dad's and packed my clothes. I managed to catch my dad before he left the station for a patrol, and told him that I was leaving, that I needed this for me. After hearing all his protests and still sticking to my decision he relented, I can still remember the conversation afterwards... Embarrassing is not the word...

"_Are you pregnant? Because Bells I won't be happy but I can help and you won't need to get a job!" Charlie asked_

"_No Char-Dad"_

"_You are! I should have killed that kid when I had him here!" Wow he's turning purple already "Is that why you've been so ill!" Oh no if he gets any louder everyone in Forks will hear him. And then he does the quiet voice, I think that's worse "Isabella, now I know it's too late but I thought your mum has gone through the birds and bees speech with you... and I have too, what were you thinking!"_

_Ahh... this is him waiting for an answer, which means quiet from him. "Daddy, I'm not pregnant. Honestly." Ok he's gone to the slightly pink stage instead of purple so I think we are safe now. "Look it's just I've finished school, and I just need out, I know I could visit mum but I just need some me time." _

He lay down some rules, like text every day so he knows I'm safe and pull into a motel each night. Which is what I'm doing now, driving down the I-35 trying to find somewhere to eat and a cheap motel. Luckily just finding one all lit up just on the side, pulling in I notice it has a dinner attached... even better.

Bad mistake...

**Review please x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There's only one other person in the dinner when I walk in. He had his back to me and to be honest I was ok without the idle chit chat while I waited for my food.

The waitress came with the menu; I chose a mega burger and side of fries and a coke while I waited.

I could tell the guy had turned round and was looking at me as soon as I started ordering, the feeling of someone watching is an uncomfortable feeling but I continue my order like I haven't noticed.

My food comes hot and I tuck in like I hadn't eaten in days, it was just what I needed.

I heard the guy stand up and make his way towards the till point, paying and slipping into the bathroom.

I was that focused on eating and keeping my strength up that I didn't notice the guy had come back... well I wouldn't have if he didn't come and sit at my table.

"Hello. My names Peter, do you mind if I keep you company?"

His voice was like honey, perfectly smooth and sweet. I looked up and noticed that he looks just as good as he sounds. Chocolate brown curly hair, bulging muscles under his red t-shirt that looked painted on – I think I now like the colour red – and deep brown eyes... That had a ring of red around the outside... Shit – I didn't like red there.

"Err... Hello Peter, I probably should get g-going actually... Y-you know hit the road" Note to self – casual, not a good look on you. I'm pretty sure my smile looks forced as well. Dam how did Victoria's minions find me already? They couldn't have been following me in the day with the sun... Could they?

Before I could stand up he had put his hand on mine that was resting on the table, it felt reassuring but I knew that could go from reassuring to restraining in no time. Resigned, with a sigh I sat back down, well no way of out running this vampire in _that_ truck is there?

To say he looked surprised is an understatement. I think he expected me to run screaming or something, but why would I get someone else killed and myself, it's not like the waitress could out-fight him.

"Ok, ok. So Victoria sent another person to track me? Would have thought she would have come herself or sent Laurent again, but whatever, her choosing eh? So let me guess you're under orders to take me back?"

"Huh?"

I couldn't help but laugh and whisper "Wow never thought I would see the day I would see the day a vampire was lost for words." If I was going to go out might as well have a little fun! That sure as shit got his attention! He reared back so fast I'm glad the waitress had gone in the kitchen to chat with the chief.

Last thing I remember is him growling at me pulling me up with the hand he still had hold of, throwing down money for the waitress, and then a sharp pain to my temple making me black out.

Must admit... as much as I was scared the only thing I could think of was 'I got a free meal out of that sucker!'

Peter POV

Ok, my gift is so annoying right now. I had planned to go to Austin to hunt, as I don't like to always hunt near to where I live in Huston, I don't want to draw too much attention to myself.

But I just never made it there, for some reason I saw a druggy in an alleyway passed out on my way up and I ate him – not nice at all but I will live – any way my feet keep running next thing I know I'm outside some run down motel with a dinner attached and my gift saying I should get something to eat!

Now I know everyone says I am weird but shit, vampires don't eat so why am I here? I was just about to turn away when my knower – as I like to call it – decided to make itself known again to go in there. Well colour me stupid if I didn't just find myself sitting in a vinyl seat that had rips in it and ordering myself a small fries and a glass of water.

It smelt so bad in this place, with stale smoke, food, congealed fat and sweat. Many more smells were filtering through but before I could distinguish which each of them was I kindly stopped breathing. Not that it was comfortable but I managed, along with making motions of breathing and remembering to blink so the waitress didn't notice.

Not long after I got my fries I heard the bell above the door jingle, to let the waitress know she had to stop chatting and fucking work. I breathed in to check that this person was safe, I could just pick out the smell of human through the smell but with these fries right under my nose I couldn't smell shit!

I took a guess it was a woman, she was light on her feet – too light for a man – but she was clumsy, she kicked two chairs on her way to her table and literally fell into her chair.

However, when I first heard her voice, I knew, I was here because of her.

I turned around to look at this human female that would need a vampires help – maybe it was just money she needed – however she didn't look poor, just a little malnourished, even if she did just order a huge burger.

From behind she looked like a typical teenager, maybe a little bulimic. Brown hair, around 5 foot three, too my six foot one frame. Tiny waist, could probably snap her in two with just human strength, and don't ask me why, but I was glad she's getting something big to eat.

I waited till she got her food and started eating, then made my way to the till point to pay. I skipped to the toilet to throw the fries – I had managed to hide in a napkin so it looked like I had eaten some – and change my contact lenses. I could feel these ones disintegrate before I managed to fully make it in the toilet.

Coming out I notice she ate the burger first and has slowed down eating when it came to the fries, and decided to join her since the waitress had disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Hello. My names Peter, do you mind if I keep you company?" Well I wouldn't be a southern gentlemen if I didn't introduce myself would I?

I watched her basically eye fuck me while I was speaking, and to be quite honest I was giving her the same treatment. From behind she looked slightly plain, but from the front I notice she has lovely deep brown eyes with what looks like caramel flecks in them, her hair that looked brown before I noticed had different shades of brown and red hints in as well. Her lips looked kissable with the top lip looking slightly fuller than the bottom.

When I noticed her looking at me in the eye is when I stopped ogling her and paid attention. Lucky for me because that's when she got weird.

"Err... Hello Peter, I probably should get g-going actually... Y-you know hit the road"

I frowned at that, never have I had a woman look at me like that and then completely rebuff me for no reason, well that I could see anyway. I mean most women would be dragging me across the parking lot to the motel and renting a room.

I knew I needed her to stay so I put my hand on hers with my fingers slightly curling around her wrists, as they looked so delicate.

I was hoping for her to stay, but the look of defeat that she had on her face took me back, I wasn't expecting that. She also left her hand in mine, like she knew that she couldn't pull away although for appearances sakes I would have let her. Her hand should be getting cold by now, she didn't mention it even though it would have been hard to explain in this Texan heat.

She lowers her voice and says "Ok, ok. So Victoria sent another person to track me? Would have thought she would have come herself or sent Laurent again, but whatever, her choosing eh? So let me guess you're under orders to take me back?"

Ok now she really had lost me. Who's Victoria and Laurent and why would anyone be tracking her? So instead of my smart ass reply that came to my head ('well, shit! I must be!") I just replied "Huh?"

While hoping against all hope that didn't sound completely sarcastic too. Well she laughed so it must not have seemed too sarcastic.

When her voice dropped to an almost whisper I leant forward under the pretence that I couldn't hear her, even though I could hear that the waitress was giving head to the chief in the kitchen, gross.

"Wow never thought I would see the day I would see the day a vampire was lost for words." What the fuck! Well if that wasn't twice in one conversation she shocked me!

However, this posed a couple of problems. If she knew about vampires I was obliged to either kill her or take her with me, and I now know why she would need a vampires help as by the sounds of it this Victoria and Laurent must be vampires after her. Which means I would probably be helping to fight them for her.

When I find out who let this human in on the secret and not even followed through with the law I will have to inform the Volturi or kill them myself. I will decide that when I have all the facts.

It only took me a couple of seconds to work that out in my head and decide to take her with me.

I wrapped my fingers fully around her wrists and clamped down like handcuffs trying not to leave bruises and dropped a $50 bill on the table, it should be plenty enough for the food and tip. I stood up dragging her with me and hit her in the temple so she couldn't make a scene. I picked her up bridal style so it looked like she was just tired to on lookers, found her keys in her pocket and jumped in her truck.

Not the type of car I was expecting for such a small girl. Once I started driving this big red tank I realised I could probably run us both back to my house faster, but I didn't think she would be happy about leaving her car on the side of the road, still unsure why I am bothered what she likes.

Sighing to myself I started singing songs in my head to keep me entertained.

This could take a while.

**Hope you liked this.**

**Let me know your views.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella POV

I was feeling sea sick while I was lying down, how does that even happen? That's when I realised that the vampire – was his name Peter? – had put me in a bed, quite a comfortable bed actually, not what I expected from the looks of the motel.

While keeping my eyes closed I done a quick physical scan of my body, luckily it seems I'm still in my own clothes just without my shoes, everything seems to be in working order except the pain in my temple, looks like he hit me to knock me out. Dickhead.

I could hear what sounded like Peter talking to someone, must be outside the room or something because it seemed pretty muffled to me.

Which also would mean I was alone... perfect opportunity to try escaping.

I opened my eyes and straight away noticed I wasn't in the motel room like I thought.

Stupid Bella of course he couldn't just walk in and ask for a room with a girl draped over his arm! Also I don't think that he would have knocked me out and wait for Victoria to come down here, he could take me to her. The sun was shining outside, which indicated I had been out the whole night. How far could we have gotten in say 10-12 hours? Hopefully not far but considering he didn't need bathroom breaks it was doubtful.

Looking around I noticed I was in a four poster bed that had beautiful carvings on it. I was in a huge room that was painted in a steal grey on three walls and sky blue wall behind the bed.

I would have taken longer to pay attention to all the items in the room, if I wasn't thinking this is the room I will soon die in.

I realised Peter was probably talking to Victoria or one of her other minions on the phone, as I couldn't hear anyone's voice replying to whatever Peter was saying.

Being slow and quiet I lifted one foot out of the bed and applied some weight to it.

Why is it always my luck that I step on a creaky floorboard? The noise was so loud in the quiet house it sounded like it echoed.

I cringed when I heard Peter's voice stop and the door flying open and hitting the wall, in what felt like barely a second – it might take me a while to get used to vampire speed again.

Like a rabbit in a headlight I froze half way through getting out of the bed. Peter stood in the doorway blocking my escape route, I felt cornered, and like the good little prey that I felt like, I pulled my foot back onto the bed and, defeated, sat back down.

His eyes was watching me like a hawk, noticing the tiny movements I made.

"Now, I want to know how you know about vampires. Leave no part out" I could tell this was no request it was more of a demand. Obviously by the tone of his voice I could tell he was used to having people follow his commands. I however was wondering why he was asking this information, shouldn't he be killing me, was this a tactic to make me stay and wait for Victoria?

Somehow that doesn't seem right. As I said he seems and sounds like he is used to people following _his_ commands... not following someone else's commands.

Either way, if I was going to die, there would be no way I would drop the Cullen's into any trouble, killing them as well. They may have ran away from me but they were still family, and I still felt strongly for them.

I studied the way Peter looked now without thinking of him in correlation to Victoria.

"Tell me Peter, why are you so interested in this?" My curiosity got the better of me when asking that, however I moved past it fast enough to hope he did not pay it any heed. "My past is just that, the past. I hoped by coming down Texas way that the constant sun would deter your kind from coming down this way or making a home here. From what I have seen so far I see you have built a life for yourself here. I would appreciate it if you could let me leave. All you need to be aware off at this moment in time is that I have a vampire tracking me and I wish to not involve any more of your kind then is already involved" I mentally had my fingers cross that this tactic would work on this vampire.

Obviously he would not let me off so easily.

"I will hazard a guess that this Victoria you mentioned earlier is the vampire tracking you since you asked if I was sent by her." Dam I was hoping he had forgotten that – another thing to get used to, vampires are like elephants, they never forget. "And as soon as you walked into that dinner I was sat in, little one, I became involved with this stupid game of cat and mouse this Victoria woman is playing." Well having my fingers cross that if he was involved because of me, he – hopefully – is on my side.

"I became interested in this when I realised the law was not followed. The law states that the vampire or vampires responsible for letting a human in on our secret must either kill said human or turn them." Ok well, glad I did not say about the Cullen's, I think that should they be found out that they had told me and left, something bad will happen to them. However tempted I was for revenge this was not the way to take it, and I wish not to feel guilty over something like them.

"Now, don't you think it unfair little human that you are aware of my name but I am still in the dark about yours?" he questioned.

Spanning my memory back I realised that I never gave him my name, thinking he was just playing a game with me. Might however be better to change my name slightly, that way if he was to tell any of his other friends my name then it would never get back to Victoria or the Cullen's, "Ella" when I noticed his brows draw down I thought I better add slightly too that "My name is Ella". Luckily I remember reading in a spy book somewhere that if you were to change your name, make it as close to your own name as possible, that way you are more likely to answer to that name, then explain why you never answered when people shouted.

I am so please I read.

My tummy grumbled after my speech notifying me that I did not fully finish my fries even If I did eat my burger at the dinner, and before that was breakfast. Think my belly is ready for some breakfast.

Peter nodded at me and replied "Very well, I hear you are hungry, I however did not expect to be having humans in my house. I will run and get you something to eat for now and some essential foods for later." Couldn't have worked better! "I will warn you now little Ella that I like my seclusion, and, as you so rightfully put it we cannot go out in the sunlight as vampires in front of humans."

I nodded wondering where he was going with this, "So in that perspective you will understand when I tell you that the nearest village to here is 8 miles away." I knew there would be a catch to leaving me alone. "Now if you were to make it that far before I get back – which is doubtful – I will tear the village apart to find you, killing every person in each home, be them old or young. Do I make myself clear?"

Well there goes that plan.

If he was to say he would kill me, then ok I wouldn't be overly thrilled, but it would have been worth the shot of getting free. However, he was talking about killing whole households of people, maybe hundreds of people . That was not something I wanted on my conscience.

After a rather large swallow I nodded my head to let him know I understood what he was saying.

I would have to bide my time and do it a time I am more likely to get away.

He left after I gave him a list of food items that I would need to eat while here – hopefully I wouldn't be here long but I gave a lot if only for appearance sakes – he gave me free run of the house and yard outside while he was gone.

I must admit he had a lovely house! Since he gave me an open invitation to look around I went in every room possible – one room was locked and I was unable to find a key.

He had two more bedrooms upstairs, a bathroom attached to the room I was in (which I gladly used) and one separate. It was obvious the room Peter had put me in was the master bedroom – his room – even if it wasn't the largest room.

The other two rooms were done in neutral colours of beige, browns and greens. On the ground floor I found a living room that was large and spacious with a TV that was so big it spanned the whole of the wall it was attached to, and a kitchen to die for (Seriously! Chief's would murder someone for this!), that had every appliance I could think of and more. The kitchen had French doors that went off to a patio that looked like it had a fire pit built in, and that led down to the huge yard and tree's beyond.

The ground floor also boasted a games room! Now it didn't look as big as what I would expect considering the size of the house, and made me believe that Peter either lived with someone or had frequent house guests that liked to use these items, since one of the upstairs rooms had what looked like memorabilia items and looked as worn and well loved as Peter's room.

I was just hoping whoever it was didn't come back soon and just happen to see the tasty O negative in the house waiting to be slurped down like a slurpie.

After looking around everything and touching whatever I could – leaving my scent and knowing vamps were territorial (hehe) – I thought that I would sit outside on Peter's patio and wait for him to come back.

I got myself a glass of water and sat on one of the lounge seats letting myself tan – more likely burn – while I waited for his majesty to come back with food.

I could see something off to the left in the trees. It seemed immobile, but I didn't look straight at it in case it was another vampire. After around 10 minutes noticing it was neither moving closer or further away I turned my face towards it. Squinting to see what it was it took me a while to notice the shape of what it was, but when I did I smiled so big I was sure my face would break in two.

**Ok sorry you guys asked for longer chapters and I am trying, I am finding it too hard to do them and put them up fast. This is 3 whole pages on word!**

**I have almost completed Peter POV from this chapter and I will update it as soon as I finish it, but thought I would update sooner rather than later with this chapter.**

**Hope you guys like it, and please review.**


End file.
